Arco y Flecha
by Guadalupe
Summary: Hermione es joven, pero las cosas no salieron como ella hubiera querido. Y debe encontrar una manera de seguir con su vida.


Cansancio

Sólo eso pudo pensar Hermione Jane Granger cuando, mientras trataba de secar la túnica para cerrar la valija, sintió el olor a quemado del desayuno, el timbre sonó y Brunhild despertó llorando.

Se le despertó el instinto del ama de casa, salió corriendo a alzar a la criatura, apagó el fuego, abrió la ventana, gritó _ya va, ya va, un momento_, se enganchó la bata con un saliente de la cómoda y así, tironeando, llegó a la puerta del departamento. Cuando abrió, no había nadie. Volvió maldiciendo por lo bajo con la criatura peluda en los brazos. La depositó sin mayores miramientos en su cuna y abolló la túnica dentro de la valija enjugándose con el dorso de la mano. El humo en la cocina era insoportable y Brunhild lloraba.

No pienses que voy a ir contigo.- gritó, con dureza.

La beba siguió llorando.

La joven apoyó la cabeza contra la mesada. No llores. No llores. Se mojó la cara y se trenzó el pelo, en un intento de recuperar algo de su dignidad perdida. Se irguió y se miró ante un espejo.

Estaba fea. Se veía vieja. El cuerpo estaba recuperando algo de su juvenil tersitud, pero, a pesar de lo que Ginny dijera, ella se sentía fofa, desagradable, penosa.

Sabía, que los demás pensaban eso ¡No era tonta, por Merlín! Y Lavender Brown. Y Parvati… ¡No podía soportar que la miraran con lástima! Pobrecita Hermione, tantos libros y mírala, trabajaba duro¿no? Pero a las más estudiosas les pasa, les pasa, las agarran con las piernas flojas y zas, ya está. No saben nada de nada por más que lean, no son muy vivas. Ay, pobrecita, mírala. Ahora de qué le va servir tanto estudio, tan chiquita y con paquete ya.

Se le chorreaban las lágrimas, y Brunhild la estaba poniendo histérica.

¡Aquí estoy¿Qué más quieres¿Qué más¿Qué?

Agarró a la niña con algo de violencia, y la criatura se removió en sus brazos.

Era febrero de 1997. Brunhild tenía tres meses y Hermione no lograba llevarse mejor con ella. En general la quería. A veces la adoraba, le parecía un milagro, una maravilla. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo representaba los estudios que no iba a terminar, los sueños, la inmovilidad forzada, la miseria. Estar lejos de casa. Que sus amigos apenas la miraran a los ojos. La silueta.

Ay. Cómo sufría esa parte adolescente que quería ser bonita, que la miraran, que la desearan aunque sea un poco, como a las otras chicas.

Y su orgullo. Estaba siendo vapuleado.

Miró a la niña y se le encogió el corazón.

Ya.- dijo, a regañadientes, pero con más suavidad. La acunó, y la criatura la miraba con miedo mientras se iba calmando muy, muy lentamente…

Ya era de noche y se sentó en el balcón a mirar el cielo. Era una casona _antigua_, en medio de un paraje tranquilo. La habían reformado y ahora en ella funcionaban departamentos. No era lo que Hermione esperaría; el departamento era pequeño, no estaba bien ventilado y los ruidos de los magos que vivían arriba eran insoportables. Y el timbre sonaba solo, mejor dicho, un vecino molesto tocaba el timbre… Y aún no terminaba los estudios. Dumbledore y McGonnagall le habían dado una decena de oportunidades, evaluaciones, clases particulares. Al final había abandonado la escuela, pero McGonnagall había sido sumamente clara:

Yo la considero una alumna de este establecimiento. Y quiero verla terminar sus estudios: así, tiene la posibilidad de rendir libre_1_. Según el ministerio, y según nosotros, Usted asiste a nuestras clases, Srta. Granger.

Pero era tan difícil. Ahora, pensó, mirando por sobre su hombro el piso de madera oscura, ya no tendría ánimos para estudiar por mucho que quisiera. Suspiró. El entusiasmo de haber puesto la nena a dormir y ordenado su casa se le había esfumado. Cuando pensaba en el ritmo de vida que tenía, se sentía un parásito. No conseguía trabajo, el día se le escurría como agua, no conocía a nadie en el vecindario y sus amigos estaban en Hogwarts. Además, entre todos los que la rodeaban, existía el tácito conocimiento de que en este escollo se había metido ella solita y ahora salir era responsabilidad suya. Mejor dicho, todos _sentían_ que no tenían que meterse. Ella hubiera implorado que se metieran.

Además, una partecita de su corazón decía que en esto, sola no se había metido. Estas cosas no se hacen de a uno, pensaba. Pero su orgullo le impedía salir corriendo atrás de ese que le había dado la espalda para pedirle que se hiciera cargo. Ya las cosas estaban claras. Con su silencio había dicho todo; y ella no quería soportar la humillación de declararle, frente a frente, que necesitaba ayuda. Sabía, de cualquier manera, que la respuesta la dejaría descorazonada.

Estaba tan cansada, tan frustrada. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. Había tanta ropa para secar, mañana se la pasaría planchando. Otro día más perdido. Mirando el cielo brillante, se prometió que no iba a dejar que esto le robara su vida. Una promesa difícil d ecumplir, pero necesaria.

Continuará…

Gracias por su atención! Si les gusta, escríbanme o manden reviews, así sé si sigo o no.

_1_ Rendir libre es rendir exámenes para aprobar las materias sin asistir a clases.


End file.
